Bittersweet Hearts
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: Just like with most stories, this one is about a girl. This girl is a normal girl just like all of us other normal girls. She knows what she can count on: Her boyfriend and her gang. But something happens that sends her away from everyone and to Tulsa....
1. Deal With It!

This is the only disclaimer for this story and it applies to all the chapters, so listen up!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, here's another Outsider's fic by me. I'm just writing this one for the fun of it. I own no one unless I tell you that I do. In this case, I don't own the Curtis guys, Johnny Cade, Two-Bit (Keith) Mathews, his mother (even though I made up a name for her on my own), Dally Winston, Steve Randall, or anyone else from S. E. Hinton's book "The Outsiders". That also includes Tim and Curly Shepard and the while idea of Greasers and Socs. I'm just playing with them for now. I do own, however, Colleen Carson. She is property of my mind and my mind alone. I own her friends, her father and her mother, and I own Solo. A friend of mine made up Missy Winston, so kudos to her. Okay, that's all I have to say for now, so we can get on with the story! Here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1-Deal With it  
  
  
As the moving truck pulled away, the reality of the situation finally hit me. I had been taken away from my home, my friends, my family, my... everything! All to live in stupid Tulsa, Oklahoma. Why was that? Because I had gotten into some trouble and it was either move away from mu home or go to jail. In all honesty, I would have preferred jail. At least I would have been near my friends. But my father had insisted that I move away. Why did life have to suck so bad?   
  
I knew no one here, albeit my cousin Keith Mathews and his mother. But I hadn't seen them since I was four. I was now age fifteen. Big time span there.  
  
I looked over my belongings and sighed. I might as well be all alone.  
  
"Colleen," someone called from the house in front of me.  
  
I looked up to see my aunt, Vivian Mathews, coming down the steps of the front porch, holding her arms out.  
  
"Auntie Viv," I cried, running to my aunt.  
  
"Little Ce-ce," Vivian sighed, enveloping me into a warm, motherly hug. Then Vivian held me out at arm's length and looked me over. "Well, you're not so little anymore, are you?"  
  
"No, I don't guess so," I laughed through my tears of joy.  
  
Auntie Vivian was a beautiful woman. At 38, she still looked young; atleast 24. She had rust-brown hair and laughing grey eyes. The loving energy that she radiated made her seem even younger.  
  
"Come in, child, come in," Vivian said, easily leading me into the house.  
  
I sat down on the sofa and looked around. It was a homey kind of house. A bit on the messy side, but it was home now. I would have to like it. I had no choice now. But where was Keith?  
  
As if in response to my silent question, the door slammed open and in strolled three boys. The one in front had rust colored hair with long side burns of the same color, a stocky build, and laughing greay eyes. The second one was short with black hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, and a shy stance. The third boy had dark-golden hair and beautiful dark brown eyes that were extremly expressive. All three had their hair slicked back with hair grease. They all noticed me quite quickly.  
  
"Mom, who's this," the one in front inquired, pointing at me.  
  
"Look closely at her," Viv said, smiling secretivly.  
  
So the boy did. Quite literally. He actually got right up in my face to stare at me. The other two boys laughed quitely.  
  
"Keith," Vivian scolded lightly, trying to keep her laughter in check.  
  
"What? You said look closely at her!"  
  
More laughter. I was getting really annoyed. After three and a half hours in two cars and a plane, all I wanted to do was sleep. And having some imbecile hovering around my face wasn't helping matters much.  
  
"I'm your cousin Colleen Carson," I said atlast. "Remember?"  
  
"Ce-ce," Keith said. "Long time, no see!"  
  
Quickly, Keith swept me up into a big bear hug. I didn't know what to do. This was *really* unexpected. I patted his back gently while he crushed my ribs.  
  
"Keith, you're crushing the life out of her," Aunt Viv said.  
  
"Sorry, Ce-ce," Keith said, releasing me.  
  
"It's all right," I said, settling myself back down on the sofa.  
  
"What are we," asked the boy with golden-brown hair,"non-exsistant or what?"  
  
"Guys, this is my cousin Colleen," Keith said.  
  
"Yeah, we've gathered that," said the same boy.  
  
"Colleen, these are two friends of mine," Keith continued, choosing to ignore the boy's comment. "This is Sodapop Curtis--"  
  
"Top 'o the mornin to ya, pretty lassie," he said in an attempted Irish accent, bowing to me.  
  
"What," I asked, cocking my head to one side. That's a habit I have. Drives some of my friends insane. Oh well, my habits.  
  
"Well, you're Irish, aren't you?"  
  
"What gave you that idea," I snorted. Another of my habits.  
  
"Your accent and your name."  
  
"Way to go, Sherlock. You've sloved the mystery..."  
  
"--and this is Johnny Cade," Keith said, concluding his introduction. "Also known as 'Johnnycake', 'Johnnykid', or any other name the gang can think up for him."  
  
Johnny waved slightly and mumbled a shy "hello". I smiled at him kindly. I liked this guy right from the moment he strode in the door. He seemed nicer than the other people I'd seen around this neighborhood. He reminded me of one of my friends back home in North Carolina. Hopefully, we would be good friends given time.  
  
"Uh, Two-Bit," Soda asked.  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but we need to go. We told the gang that we'd be right back."  
  
"Ah, all right," Two-Bit said, cocking one eyebrow comically when I rolled my eyes. "Let me grab the sugar and then we'll go."  
  
Two-Bit strolled into the kitchen and everyone could hear the sounds of things being shuffled around.   
  
"Keith," Auntie Viv called, looing at me carefully.  
  
"Mother," Two-Bit called back in the sane tone.  
  
"Why don't you take Colleen with you, honey? It would be a good chance for her to meet some people."  
  
"Wanna come with, Ce-ce," Two-Bit asked, sticking his head around the corner.  
  
"Sure," I said on a sigh. I was practically dead on my feet and I felt like agreeing to anything so long as I could get some sleep.  
  
"Come on, then," Two-Bit said cheerfully, coming into the living room and hauling me to my feet.  
  
He grabbed my hand and dragged my out of the house and down the street. We walked for awhile and then came to another, normal, house. A Ford was parked in the driveway. I walked to the front door and I took this time to study the outside of the house. Keith went back with his friends who had lagged behind.  
  
It was fairly nice. Kinda homey in a small sort of way. It was two-stories and it needed to be re-painted, like almost every other house in this neighborhood. But before I could make anymore judgements about this humble abode, Two-Bit came back onto the front porch with the other two boys, stuck his head in the door, yelled "hey", and walked right into the home without further notice. I was drug in behind him.  
  
I looked around the living room that I was now in. It was extremly clean and orderly. It was a big change from the outside apperance.  
  
"Hey guys," Two-Bit called happily.  
  
There were three guys lounging around in the living room. They looked similar to Soda and Johnny and Two-Bit. What kind of name is "Two-Bit" anyway? Okay, back on topic. I'd have to ask about Keith's nickname later.  
  
But, like I said before, they were just three normal looking guys. Sorry about that, sometimes I can kinda get off topic when I'm talking about something. Well, two of them looked normal. The third was huge. He was tall and muscular with short, neat hair. When he turned his face towards me from the newspaper he was reading, my heart practically stopped. His pale greenish grey eyes were like two pieces of ice. He was handsome... It was like the kind of handsome that you see on the big silver screen. Just like Soda. They must have been brothers or something.  
  
The two others were handsome also. The smaller one was younger than me, and he had the cuteness that the younger generations always possess. The other had the ordinary good looks that you can picture walking down the street.   
  
"Who's the pretty little lady," asked the one with the hair slicked back into complicated-looking curls. That was the one with the everyday charms.  
  
"This is my cousin," Keith said. "Her name is Colleen. Colleen, this is Steve Randall. The dude with the paper is Darrell Curtis and the smaller one is Ponyboy Curtis."  
  
"I'm not little," Ponyboy said.  
  
"Compaired to Darry you are," Soda said, scrubbing Ponyboy's head gently.   
  
"Compaired to Darry, everyone is," Steve said.  
  
"Your name is really Ponyboy," I asked, looking at him skeptically. The others had nicknames, or so it seemed, so why shouldn't he have one too?  
  
"Uh, yeah, it is," he said, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, well, that's a very beautiful and charming name," I said, smiling my best smile at him.   
  
"Thank you," he whispered, blushing red and his ears were starting to turn pink. People had always said that I had that kind of effect on men sometimes. But what do they know, anyhow?  
  
"Where's Dallas at," Keith asked, looking around.  
  
"Someone called here and he had to go pick someone up or something," Steve said, shrugging nonchantly.  
  
"He's due back any minute now," Darry said, turning the page of the newspaper and starting to read it once more.   
  
Just as he finished his statement, the door flung wide open and in strolled a hateful looking guy followed closely by an even angrier-looking girl. The guy had whitish blond hair and ice-blue eyes. He had an elfish face and you could just feel the anger rolling off of him.  
  
The girl was about my height and I assumed she was my age also. She had dirty blond hair that was layered just like mine and fell to her shoulders. Her greyish-blue eyes burned with an intense anger that I had only seen once before on one other person. She was beautiful. It was that kind of dangerous beautiful that men just can't leave alone. That was how Solo described it, atleast.  
  
"What is it, 'bring girl's to the house' day," Steve asked, grinning rougishly.  
  
"What are you gabbing about now, Randall," growled the guy who had just walked in. He hadn't seen me yet.  
  
"Take a look behind you, Winston," Keith said.  
  
The guy turned around and came face to face with me. My heart skipped several beats and my breathing grew shallow. He was just so...I don't even know if there are words to describe what I felt right then. He had that rugged, bad boy kind of thing about him that never fails to attract girls like moths to a flame.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here," he asked slyly, starting to walk around me in slow circles. "Mmm, where did she come from?"  
  
"She's my cousin," Keith said, winking at me reassuringly.  
  
"Does she have a name," the guy asked, staring at me. "But then again, maybe angels don't have names."  
  
I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh at that. If there's one thing that I'm not, it would be an angel. I'm anything but that.  
  
"I'm no angel," I said, my short bout of laughter coming to a halt, "and I do have a name. But that's nothing you need to worry about."  
  
"Ooh, a fiesty one," he said, sliding his arm around my waist. "I like 'em fiery. And that accent is just so sexy. What say we go somewhere more private?"  
  
"What say you get your greasy hands off of me before I slit your throat," I said cheerfully.   
  
He looked at me for a minute and then laughed. I would've liked to have known what was so funny. I've pulled a knife on plenty of people before. I do know how to use one if I would ever find myself in need.  
  
"All right, baby," he said, taking his arm off of me. "Maybe some other time when there aren't so many people around."  
  
"So, who's your friend," Keith asked, trying to change the subject. Maybe he was smarter than he looked and let on. Who knows.  
  
"This is my cousin," the guy said, his tone going angry again. "Her name is Missy Winston."  
  
"My name is Duckie," the girl said, glaring at her cousin. "No one calls me 'Missy' anymore."  
  
"How old are you," Keith asked, looking her up and down carefully.  
  
"I just turned fifteen yesterday," she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ce-ce, how old are you," asked my rambuncous cousin.   
  
"I'm fifteen, Keith Mathews," I said, scoffing. "If you didn't know that then you need to think about who you're calling family."  
  
"I know everything about you," Keith said confidently.  
  
"Really," I asked. That was highly unlikely. "Tell me everything you think you know."  
  
"Your middle name is Rianna, your birthday is October 23, your parents are divorced, you live with your father, your mother lives in Paris," Keith said. "You visit her sometimes. You came here because...your parents are into another custody battle?"  
  
"Wrong, Mr. Man," I said. "I came here because it was either this or get thrown in jail. I would have preffered jail to here because at least in the slammer, I would have been able to see my friends. Speaking of friends, I'm waiting for a call from a few of them. Can I use your phone, please, Darrell?"  
  
"Knock yourself out, Colleen," he said, pointing towards it.  
  
"Thank you," I said, walking over and sitting on the now abandoned sofa. I picked up the phone and dialed Aunt Vivian's number.  
  
"Hello," said her cheerful voice on the other line. "Mathews residence, Vivian speaking, with whom do you wish to speak?"  
  
"Auntie Viv," I said into the phone, "it's Colleen. I just wanted to know if anyone called for me."  
  
"Why, yes, dear," she said. "A guy called, said his named was Solo."  
  
"Solo called," I asked, hope rising in my heart.  
  
"Yes, dear," she said. "And a girl named Amara Adams called."  
  
"Thank you, Auntie Viv," I said.   
  
"You're welcome, honey," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice and if I closed my eyes, I bet I could have seen it. "Good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye," I said, hanging up the phone. I sighed happily. Solo had called for me.  
  
"Darrell," I called, looking at him.  
  
"Yes," he sighed, putting the paper down in his lap.  
  
"Sorry to keep interrupting you and everything, but I wanted to know if it would be possible for me to make a long-distance phone call if I make it super quick and agree to pay for it?"  
  
"Sure," he said, smiling at me kindly.  
  
"Thank you," I yelled happily.  
  
Quickly, I picked up the phone and dialed a phone number that was as familiar to me as my dad or mother's phone numbers. I waited in anticipation as the phone rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. And rang some more. Finally, on the seventh ring, as I was about to hang up with a heavy heart, somone answered.  
  
"City morge, you stab 'em, we slab 'em," a masculine voice on the other line said.  
  
"Oh, Solo," I sighed. "It's fablous to hear your voice!"  
  
"Colleen," the man said, his tone going from the nasally-but-gravely tone to the deep, sexy voice that I knew and loved. "God, I can't belive it's really you."  
  
"Me either," I said, not bothering to fight back the tears that spilled over my eye lids, slid down my cheeks, and tasted salty on my lips. "Oh, I can't believe that I'm talking to you again. I miss you so much! I just want to come home."  
  
"I know, darling, I know," he said. The only thing I wanted was to be lying by his side again, wrapped in his warm embrace.  
  
"Will you come to see me," I asked hopefully. My heart was on my sleeve. He could crush it if he wanted to and he knew full well about that.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, sweetness," he said. "I miss you more than anything. I miss your beautiful eyes and your love that lights up my world."  
  
"Becoming a poet now, are we, Solo," I asked, laughing slightly, coughing on a sob.  
  
"Having you in my life makes me that way, babycakes," he said. If I closed my eyes, I could see his face, coming slowly towards me, his lips greatfully excepting my kiss. Boy, was I glad that Keith wasn't a mind-reader.  
  
"I know what you mean," I said, smiling at all of my memories with Solo. My voice dropped below a whisper. "Come to see me soon, Solo. I'm lonely without you by my side. The days just aren't the same without you and the nights are even worse."  
  
"So, now who's the poet, my dear," he asked, laughing gently.  
  
"Don't laugh," I scolded lightly. "I'm not being funny. It's the truth."  
  
"I know, sunshine, I know."  
  
"I have to go, Solo," I said, my heart sinking once again. "I'm running up someone's phone bill."  
  
"Did you beak into someone's house just to talk to me, love?"  
  
"No, I didn't," I said. In fact, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Maybe next time, I would do that. "I'm over at my cousin's friend's house. But, I seriously have to go now, okay?"  
  
"All right, dearest," he said, heaving a depressed sigh. "Brownish- green female sheep."  
  
"Brownish-green female sheep," I responded, blowing a kiss into the phone. Solo did the same and we hung up together.  
  
I sighed contentedly. Even the sound of his voice was honey for my soul. I felt like hugging myself, but that would be stupid. Instead, I slumped down on the sofa and closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to even be apart from him for two minutes! How was I going to stand living miles away from him? Why does life have to be this way?  
  
"Who were you talking to," Keith asked, sitting down beside me.  
  
"Solo," I said. Even saying his name made my insides feel warm and tingly.  
  
"Who's this guy?"  
  
"The man of my dreams," I sighed, hugging myself, smiling from ear to ear. "We are going to get married when I'm sixteen."  
  
Wait a minute here," he said, turning to look at me. "So you're sleeping with this guy?"  
  
"Oh, don't even start giving me this talk," I said exasperatdly. "I know all of the risks and everything.  
  
"No, I don't think you do," he said, grabbing my arms and turning me towards him. "I think we do need to have this talk."  
  
"No, we don't," I protested, jerking away from him. "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."  
  
"Does your father know about this?"  
  
"Yeah, he does," I said. "He's making us get married, but not like we're objecting. It's my life to do with it what I want. No one can tell me what to do."  
  
"Well, you don't live in North Carolina anymore," he said, going really serious. God, he was worse than my father. "You can't run around, sleeping with guys here! This is your new life! Deal with it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it for chapter one! Whaddya think? I want to hear from every one of you! Do you hear me? Okay, thank you! You people are so wonderful for reading my stories! Really, you are. Later Days, Loyal Readers! REVIEW! 


	2. Changes, Better or Worse?

Okay, this is chapter 2. I haven't been doing to well with this one so far, except to plan the later chapters. I still have a long way to go to get there, huh? So, I should hurry up and start now! Sorry I kept you guys waiting for this for so long, if anyone besides Heaven, Jade and my favorite anonmyous reviewer, bmw, cares. But if you don't, why are you reading this? Okay, I getting evil and paranoid. I haven't had much sleep lately and that does that to me. I apologize for my strange behavior. If some of the spelling seems bad, it's because I'm writing this on a laptop right now and I'm not quite used to the way the keys are positioned yet. I'll try to keep the spelling and gramatical mistakes to a minimum. So, here's chapter 2!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2- Changes, Better or Worse?  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
My life is a total wreck. That was the thought that ran through my mind all the following week. I hated it here, just like I hated it everywhere else. But this was my last chance. No screwing up now. One more mess up and I was out on the streets or in a refornitory for the rest of my life.  
  
Sighing, I threw down my book sack and flopped down on my bed. I kicked my beat up record player and watched in detached satisfaction as it started working and the music started playing.  
  
"You ain't nothing but a hound dog," I sang along with the music, letting my voice melt in with the wonderous voice of the King. I heard the front door open and turned the volume up in response.   
  
My door opened and standing there was Keith and a couple of his friends. My cousin looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. Slowly, he turned to volume down to where he could talk to me without screaming.  
  
"HEY," I yelled, slapping his hand away from the volume knob.  
  
"You like Elvis," he asked.  
  
"Of course. Who doesn't?"  
  
"You'd be surprised. I just came to tell you that Duckie is on the front porch. She wants to talk to you."  
  
"All right," I said, getting up and not bothering to pull my shoes back on. Shoes ride on my last nerve. If I didn't have to wear them, I wouldn't.  
  
In my sock clad feet, I stepped out into the cool, crisp night air and looked around for Duckie. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Who was doing all of that yelling?  
  
"LAY THE FUCK OFF," yelled Missy's voice. I could hear the sickening but all-too-familiar sound of flesh pounding on flesh. Quickly, I ran towards the noise, Missy starting to scream now.  
  
They were huge. Seven big guys, all built like brick walls. They were trying to avoid Missy's punches and laughing all the while. She was doing okay by herself, but they were drunk and there's never any telling what a drunk man in a fight is going to do. I picked up a small stone from the ground and chucked it at the nearest man.  
  
"She said to lay off," I said, picking up several more stones just in case. I was already pissed off and if they would give me enough reason, I would fight them. I was ready to fight. "In case you didn't know, that means get your filthy ass hands off of her and leave!"  
  
"Oh-ho!," crowed the one I hit. "You're a fine one to talk about filthy, you grease! Someone, grab her."  
  
A huge bear of a man came foward and made a grab for me. I couldn't see Missy anymore, but now I was ready for a rumble. Fights were always a high for me and it had been so long since I had been in a good one.  
  
At first I was winning, then two more came over and grabbed me while my back was turned. The one who I had been trying to fight came foward once more and punched me in the stomach. The wind rushed from my body and my limbs went slack. This wasn't a fight. This was a jumping!  
  
Another blow was sent to my mid-section and I blacked out for a time. How long I was under, I still don't know. But soon I felt a pair of warm lips on mine, pushing the vital breath back into my lungs. I groaned to show that I was awake, but the lips didn't leave. Someone was getting pretty bold because a tounge brushed against my teeth. My eyes jerked open, my vision unfocused. My elbow jab into whatever it could reach, turning out to be a well-sculpted stomach.   
  
The person backed off and there was a long round of howling laughter. I sat up and spit off to the side. Laying my head in my hands, I tried to recall exactly what happened and who those jerks were. They would pay for this.  
  
"Looks like ya hung around too long, Dallas," someone laughed. I looked up. There were three men standing not far from me and Dallas Winston was sitting beside me, his hands on his mid-section, glaring with murder at everyone, espically me.  
  
"Shove it, Shepard," Dallas yelled, directing his attention to one of the men. I looked over at him.  
  
The man he was talking to was tall and brawny. He was a bit scary-looking but that was only because of his height. Tall people make me angry. I don't know why. Being my height isn't a picnic and I guess that I resent other people for being taller than me.  
  
"Who the hell are you," I asked, trying to decide weither I wanted to get up right yet. Okay, so I was deciding if I could get up or not. My ankle was screaming in pain. It might be broken, I thought not really caring. It wouldn't be the first time that I'd broken a bone. This just hurt really bad.  
  
"Tim Shepard," the man said, looking me over. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around. I would have remembered you if I had."  
  
"Colleen," I said tiredly. God, this man was a moron. Probably hadn't passed third grade and just gave up at age 15. Who knew, who cared? Half of me at that moment. I had to admit, he was kind of cute. Tall and handsome were his most obvious features. Why did I keep thinking this? I had a boyfriend and he was enough for me.  
  
"Hey, Colleen," said another voice. "You all right?"  
  
I looked up into the cold eyes of Darry. He kneeled down beside me and looked me over for any visible injuries.   
  
"I took a few to the stomach and I think my ankle's broken," I said. "My vision is kind of blurry. Is that normal?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, straightening out my leg. "It looks broken, but I can't be certian because I'm not a doctor. Lay back for a minute."  
  
"Why?" I'm always suspicious. But sometimes that's a good way to be. That way, you rarely ever surprised.  
  
"I want to check if any ribs are broken where they hit you, Colleen," Darry said paitently, pushing me back slowly.   
  
I laid on the cool grass and waited in anticipation as he lifted up my shirt as far as modesty would allow and began gently pressing on my stomach.  
  
"Does that hurt?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"OW!" I had never broken any ribs before. I guess there's a first time for everything. Missy was standing near Tim and some other dude.   
  
"I think they may just be bruised but some could be broken," Darry said gently pulling my shirt down and helping me sit up again.  
  
"Who's the other dude?" I had to know. I'm just curious by nature.  
  
"Tim's younger brother Curly," Darry replied, smiling at me warmly. "Can you walk?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"All right." What was he planning?  
  
Carefully, he put one of his strong arms around my back and slid the other under the backs of my thighs and then started to stand. He carried my princess-style all the way back to Keith's house and sat me down on the sofa. He said he was going back to his house to call an ambulance. Why he just didn't call from here was a mystery to me.  
  
Soon, I started to nod off. Someone picked me up again and I was moving again. I thought it was Darry and snuggled against the person's chest.  
  
"Thank you," I mummbled. The person said something that I couldn't make out and I didn't feel the need to move.  
  
I was set down on my bed and it was only when I rolled over did I notice that someone was lying beside me. At first, I thought it was Solo. Isn't it silly how a tired mind makes you think about things that aren't really happening? I even imagined that someone had their arms wrapped around me and they were playing with a lock of my hair.  
  
I opened my eyes and met the ice-cold gaze of Dallas Winston.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I'm gonna leave it as a cliff hanger for now. Man, that's mean, isn't it? I haven't updated in a while and when I do, I leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Oh well. If you want to know what happens with Dally and Colleen, you'll have to review. That, and wait for me to finish the third chapter and get it posted. That's it for now. Later Days, Loyal Readers. REVIEW! 


	3. Mysterious Savior

Yay, I'm finally getting around to updating this! I kind like this one. Which is a big change because I never like anything I write. I can't wait to get to the big part of this story. It's driving me nuts. Oh well. Something may happen in this chapter, but I haven't decided about that yet. Probably not. Oh well. Now, enough of my babble that makes sense to only me. On with chapter three!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3-- Mysterious Savior  
----------------------------------------  
I opened my eyes and met the ice-cold gaze of Dallas Winston. For a minute, I was shocked speechless. He was the last one I expected to see. But then again, I didn't really expect to see anyone lying there beside me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing," I asked, my voice a whisper.  
  
"What does it look like," he responded, letting my hair slip out of his fingers.  
  
"Falling off of my bed."  
  
He looked slightly confused for a moment, but then he got the meaning of my statement. I drew my legs up, put my stocking feet to his chest, and shoved with all of my might. He fell off the bed and I also succeded in pushing myself off also.  
  
"What the hell was that for," yelled the outraged tow-headed greaser.  
  
"Stay back," I yelled as bravely as I could, picking up the first thing I could and holding it like a weapon.   
  
The object turned out to be an old broom handle. Dallas looked at it and then laughed. What was so funny? I knew how to use it if I had to.  
  
"What is all the racket in here," Keith said, opening the door.  
  
"That idiot was trying to rape me!"  
  
Keith looked from Dallas to me and back again. He actually looked shocked. I looked at Dallas. He seemed to be calm, cool and collected. How could he just stand there like that?! God, was he just going to stand there and not deny it?  
  
"I think Colleen should go stay over with the Curtis'," Keith said quietly, looking at Dallas. "You can stay over here tonight, Dallas."  
  
"But--," I started to protest, flinging the broomstick around frantically.  
  
"Colleen, just do it," Keith commanded.  
  
I threw my make-shift weapon at a wall and started getting some clothes together. It was the weekend, so I didn't really need anything. I didn't understand why I had to leave.   
  
I threw my favorite book, "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe, into a bag, along with a few trashy paperback romance novels that I had brought with me to pass some time. In went a skirt that had belonged to my mother. It was one of those poodle skirts, pink in color. In went a hair brush, some shampoo, some socks, and a few other needed items.  
  
I stormed out of my room, then flopped down on the couch and shoved on my shoes. Keith's little sister, Lillian, came in about that time, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Ce-ce, what's happening," she asked, dragging her blankie behind her as she climbed up on the couch beside me.  
  
"I'm going to go spend the night with a friend for a few nights, poppet," I said happily, patting her head lightly. "I'll see ya later, little one."  
  
"Bye, Colleen," she yawned, slowly walking back to her room.  
  
I smiled after her and then got up and left. The door kinda slammed behind me, but I guess it really didn't matter. No one really cared around here.  
  
The night was calm still. It was warm and the streetlights were still on. The sky was starting to lighten slightly. God, I was never going to get to sleep today?   
  
There was someone following me. I heard the car. But deciding to try to outrun them, I started walking faster. They were persistant, though, and the car just sped up. (By the way, my ankle wasn't broken. The pain had wore off by now. Someone had given me a few aspirin, so it helped, I guess.)  
  
A few guys jumped out of the car and ran me down. One of them grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back so I had to look up at them. I had to look up at them anyway....Stupid tall people....  
  
"Hey, grease," he said. "Remember me?"  
  
Oh yeah, I remembered this idiot. It was the same guy who'd knocked me out earlier. How could you forget something that ugly? His breath still smelled like scotch, but more so now than before.  
  
"Just leave me alone," I sighed in a tired voice. "I don't have time to play with you silly little boys. I have places to go and people to see."  
  
"You little slut," he growled under his breath. "Oh well, we still have time to fix you up really pretty like. Don't we, boys?"  
  
I looked at all three of them. They were dead drunk and dead serious.   
  
"Leave me alone," I said wearily. "Please, just let me go."  
  
The one who had a hold of my hair smiled and then back-handed me. My lip split and he socked me in the stomach again. How much torture could my poor body take that night?  
  
"Let's teach her a lesson," one of them said. I was shoved to the ground.  
  
I wasn't a stupid girl and I knew what was coming now. I started screaming frantically, kicking and punching whatever I could. I assume someone heard me because the guys were jerked backwards and I was suddenly free.  
  
There was the sound of punching, people yelling, car doors slamming, and then tires screeching as the car screamed away into the night. I was left lying on the ground, staring up into the sky.  
  
"You all right, little girl," a masculine voice said.  
  
I groaned and a hand was thrusted out to me.   
  
"I'm not a little girl," I said in distress. "I'm fifteen years old, for crying out loud!"  
  
"All right, all right," the voice said on a rich, deep laugh. Just the sound of it made my worries fade away. "Let me help you up then, young lady."  
  
I sighed and then put my hand in the man's. He hauled me to my feet and then smiled down at me.  
  
"Good lord," I whistled. "You're a giant!"  
  
"No, only about 6 foot 3," he laughed. "I saw you were in trouble. How are you feeling now?"  
  
"I guess I'm all right," I mummbled. "Who are you?"  
  
"Just a passer-by," he said with a dazzling smile. "May I have the privilage of escorting a lovely lady to wherever she happens to be going?"  
  
I looked around behind me then looked back at him.  
  
"Me," I asked as I pointed at myself.  
  
"I don't see anyone else around here, do you?" He laughed again. God, how I loved his wonderful laugh. I had to smile. I knew I was blushing; I couldn't help it. He just smiled at me, his white teeth glistening handsomely in the growing light, and offered me his arm.   
  
I took it with pride and he escorted me down the street. He was so handsome that it was overwhelming. He even smelled handsome. He was wearing some kind of wonderful-smelling cologne and I loved his aftershave. It was the same kind that Solo used. Solo...  
  
His black leather jacket was cool under my sweating hand. I was so nervous at that moment that I was scaring myself. He didn't really say much, but I doubt that if he had talked to me that I would have been able to answer him without embarrassing myself. I couldn't even look at him without my whole face burning.  
  
"So, what's a lovely young woman doing walking around in the middle of the night all by herself," he asked. It wasn't an offhand question; he sounded really intrested in what I had to say.  
  
"I was walking to my cousin's friends' house," I explained. "My cousin's other friend was trying to get me to sleep with him. I didn't want to, so I tried to fend him off with a broken broomstick. My cousin thought it would be better if I relocated. Simple as that."  
  
"Oh, yes," he laughed. "Quite simple."  
  
For the first time, I really looked at him. His hair was such a dark brown color that it could easily be mistaken for black. He had blue eyes and tanned skin. He was actually even more handsome than I had previously thought.  
  
"Well, we're here," I said, stopping in front of the Curtis' house. There were only about three hours of darkness left. At least it was better than nothing, though. "Thank you so much. I can never repay you."  
  
"How about we get together sometime," he said. "Give me your number and I'll call you and we'll set it up, okay?"  
  
"All right," I agreed willingly.  
  
He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and handed it to me. I wrote my name and number on his hand and gave him back the pen.  
  
"Colleen," he said. "That's a beautiful name. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
  
I blushed then said good-bye. I was so reluctant to leave. From the front porch, I watched him walk away until he turned a corner and was out of sight. I simply sighed and knocked on the door.  
  
It opened, revealing Johnny Cade, clad in only a pair of low cut tight blue jeans and some socks. He kinda smiled at me and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Johnny," I sighed, throwing my stuff down on the floor by the door.   
  
"Hi, Colleen," he murmmred shyly, backing up to let me walk further inside.  
  
"Keith told me to come down here," I explained. "Do you think it would be okay with Darry and the others if I crash here for tonight?"  
  
Johnny nodded slowly. I liked Johnny. I had only known him for a while. Actually only a week and a half, since the day I arrived in Tulsa. But so far he seemed like a good guy to know. He was quiet and shy, and I hadn't really talked to him because he never really said much of anything to anyone, but he was nicer than most of the people I had met so far.  
  
I flopped down on the couch and looked around slowly. Johnny was just kinda standing in the middle of the room, looking at me.   
  
"What," I asked, looking at him confusedly.  
  
"Nothing," he mummbled, lying down on the floor.  
  
I smacked myself in the forehead. How could I be so dumb? Johnny had probably been lying on the couch! I quickly moved over.  
  
"Here, Johnny," I said, patting the couch. "We can share it. Come on, I don't bite or anything."  
  
He smiled at me shyly and sat down on the couch beside me. There was a blanket that had been sitting there, which Johnny threw over the both of us. I smiled at him before I closed my eyes and curled up at the arm of the sofa.  
  
"You got enough room, Johnny," I asked, opening one eye to look at him.  
  
"Yeah," he said. He slumped down and closed those big dark eyes of his. He was certianly a handsome boy.  
  
I closed my eye again and before I knew it, I was asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for chapter 3. What did you think about it? This time, I want five reviews before I update to chapter 4, please. Please? You guys are so awesome. I really mean that. Thank you for sticking it out with me. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review! 


	4. Newfound Friend

Okay. I'm finally getting around to this chapter. Yay. I love this story for several reasons, reasons which make me seem obsessive and stupid, but that's another story. Believe it or not, I have a plan for this one. Yay! But for now, I have a few things to say.  
  
Heaven: Who do you think it is? Tell me next time we talk. You're probably right. Just don't spoil it for everyone else by telling them who you think it is, okay?  
  
Right, with that said, we can get onto this chapter. Yay! Oh, before I forget! This story is set post-novel. Just like most of my Outsiders stories. Okay, that's all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4- Newfound Friends  
-------------------------------------  
Laughter. Who was laughing? It wasn't me, was it? No, that wasn't me. Then who was it?  
  
I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of my cousin and the rest of his friends. There was a peaceful thumping sound in my ear. I looked up. I was laying on Johnny's chest, him still asleep.  
  
"Oooh, looks like Johnny got some last night," Steve laughed.  
  
"Mornin', guys," Johnny said drowsily, finally waking up. "What's all the noise about?"  
  
It was then that our eyes met. Johnny blushed a deep red and sat up hastily. There was more laughter. I slid off the couch, muttering every curse that I could think of under my breath.  
  
"Nothing happened," I almost yelled. My face was burning, I knew it. It burned clear down my back. My ears felt like they were on fire. Nothing had happened! When I fell asleep, Johnny and I had been on different ends of the sofa. How had we gotten like that in the few hours we were asleep.  
  
"Lay off," Duckie yelled, coming to my defense. "Next one to make another smartass comment will have to deal with me. Who wants to be first?"  
  
No one really said anything after that. She smiled her bitter, satisfied smile and nodded her head.  
  
I walked into the kitchen, where Darry was doing the dishes.  
  
"There's chocolate milk in the fridge if you're thirsty," he called over his shoulder. "The glasses are in the cabinet."  
  
I said thanks and grabbed myself a glass. Chocolate milk isn't one of my favorite drinks. Occasionally, I'll drink it. I prefer a soda. I don't drink much alcohol, but I will at parties or with my friends.  
  
Duckie came into the kitchen and sat down at the table with me. She was watching Darry work, not really paying attention to much else. He left soon after that, him and Soda going to work. Duckie sighed, folding her arms on the table, resting her chin on them. She was staring at the wall beside my head.  
  
"You like him," I asked. I wiped away the milk mustache from my upper lip.  
  
"Who," she asked, fidgeting nervously. Yeah, she liked him all right.  
  
"Nevermind. Why'd you stick up for me in there?"  
  
"Us girls have to stick together," the blond explained matter-of-factly. "If not, those jerks'll run all over us. Besides, I owed ya one. Still do."  
  
"Don't worry about it. They deserved it. They came after me last night again."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They chased me down," I said calmly, giving the friendly version. "Some guy saved me. No big deal. They'll get their's one day, I promise. Just let me catch them on the streets and they'll be sorry."  
  
"I'll be there to help you, Colleen. I promise."  
  
I smiled at her. Finally, I had a friend around this place. Duckie's greyish-blue eyes twinkled at me in a friendly manner and she lowered her defensive barriers. I later wondered how she and Dallas were related. She could trust, I knew that now. But Dallas cared for no one but himself. He was just out to get what he wanted, he was his own best friend. He was a good person to know, I guess. He was loyal to his friends to some degree, so they could always count on him. But he didn't truly trust anyone of them. I felt sorry for him.  
  
Duckie and I talked for a while longer. It was mostly small talk. I asked her about her nickname. I'd wondered about that for a while. It was a name that her mother had given her when she was little because she had loved ducks. She had a rubber duckie that she would take everywhere. I doubt that she had ever told anyone else that story before.  
  
I finally got around to asking her why she was here. She didn't answer at first, but she heaved a big sigh and finally told me. Her father had been depressed since her mother had died and he'd become a drunk. She said that she looked like her mother, but her father had given her his temper. They were constantly arguing. She'd often ran out and just roamed the streets. He'd called the cops on her several times for threating to kill on him. Most of her life had been spent in reform schools or on the streets of New York, fighting to release her anger. Then one night, her father had punched her, hitting her so hard that the force of the blow knocked her back against the fireplace. She got pissed and beat the crap out of him with fire poker. He sent her away so they wouldn't hurt each other again.  
  
"You wanna see the scar," she asked proudly, standing up.  
  
"If you wanna show me," I replied.  
  
She turned her back to me and lifted up the back of her shirt. There was a two-inch scar on her lower back. It was jagged looking. I let out a low whistle and she just smiled.  
  
"That ain't nothin'," she said. "You should see him. I ain't never been that mad in my whole life. It was scary, you know? I lost it. Everything had a red tint to it."  
  
"Yeah," I said. I didn't really know what she meant. I had never gotten that mad. Sure, I had done some things, but I was never that mad.  
  
"So, what are you here for," she asked, snapping me back to reality.  
  
"Just about the same you are," I responded, sitting back in my chair. "A little different."  
  
"You wanna tell me?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
It had happened a month ago while I was still living in North Carolina. I had been part of a gang. A real gang. We were called the Blood Moons. We did it all. Some of us stole cars, we busted windows out of the schools, fought for fun or money, the usual gang stuff. But we actually had a code of honor. We didn't steal, the guys didn't hit women, and we helped people. No one really messed with us, except the Wolves. They were our rivals. They were a band of blood-thirsty cutthroats who didn't know the meaning of trust.  
  
As it turned out, Solo was the leader of the Blood Moons. And with me as his girl, I got to be in charge. Those were the best two years of my life.  
  
One day, a big member of the Wolves had chased me and a friend of mine, Amara, onto their turf. They beat the crap out of us and that was enough to trigger an all-out gang war. We won, but not by much. We lost several people. The Wolves lost more. Needless to say, they were extremly bitter.  
  
They started wrecking things and blaming it on the Blood Moons. Pretty soon, we got tired of it and started giving as good as we were getting. Then it happened.  
  
Solo was jumped by ten Wolves on the rampage. I tracked them down and came at them with two knives and a hockey stick. I stole the motorcycle that one of them was riding. Pretty soon, the cops got me and I was charged with two charges of assault and battery, one charge of motorcycle theft, and one charge of attempted murder. My father decided that it was better if I got away from the gang life and Solo.  
  
"So here I am," I said in my laid-back manner. "Simple as that."  
  
"Wow, what a story," Duckie said softly. "So, you were really going to kill those guys?"  
  
"Hell, yeah," I yelled angrily. "They tried to kill my boyfriend. I have problems with those who try to kill the ones I love."  
  
"I can tell," she laughed. I don't see what was so funny. I was serious. But I think she knew that. I think what was funny was how much our stories were alike.  
  
"So, how did you stay out of jail," she finally asked.  
  
"My dad knew a few crooked cops. He cut them a deal and they let him take care of me instead of going to jail. But hey, no skin off my back."  
  
She smiled at me again. I had finally found a friend in this place. I smiled back and we both broke out into peals of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny," Keith asked as he strolled into the kitchen.  
  
"We were just talking about our cases of attempted murder," Duckie said lightly.  
  
"Yeah," I jumped in. "I've got a nice scar from that fight. You guys wanna see?"  
  
They both agreed to it and I lifted my hair off of the back of my neck. There was a scar that I knew by heart. It went from one side of my neck, where my shoulders and neck connected, all the way to the other. It was as thick as a nickel.   
  
"One guy, the one who jumped me and tried to kill Solo, got me with a bike chain," I explained. "Bled like hell. Hurt like it, too."  
  
I felt Keith run his finger along it and shivered. That still felt weird when someone did that. Believe it or not, a lot of people did that.   
  
"Bike chain, huh," Keith said. "Pretty rough."  
  
I just nodded. That scene would always live in my worst nightmares. I would awaken in the middle of the night, screaming at the top of my lungs, in a cold sweat. When that chain had wrapped around my neck, I had thought that I was dead. Yet here I was, breathing and living my life.  
  
"Colleen, I need to talk to you," Keith said, looking at Duckie pointedly. "Alone."  
  
Duckie scoffed, but left all the same. What could be so improtant that he couldn't say it in front of her?  
  
"I want you to be careful with him," my cousin said as soon as he was sure that Duckie was out of earshot.  
  
I choked on my chocolate milk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I'm gonna leave it there because I am evil like that and I think that this is long enough as it is. So, maybe later I will get around to chapter 5. I hope it's soon because I have some really good ideas for this one. Well, Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review. 


	5. The Phone Call

Chapter 5, yay! This story is gonna be long, I have a feeling. But that'll be okay because I've wanted to do a really long one for awhile. So, I guess I got my wish. I do NOT own Amara Adams-Docura. She belongs to Heaven. But her father, who may not be given a bigger role than to just be mentioned every now and then, is mine. I think. Yeah, he is. Unless Heaven wants him in which case he's all hers. Well, here's chapter five and the answers to your questions about who Colleen needs to be careful with. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5- The Phone Call  
---------------------------------  
"I want you to be careful with him," my cousin said as soon as he was sure that Duckie was out of earshot.  
  
I chocked on my chocolate milk.  
  
"Careful with who," I asked incrediously.   
  
"Johnny," Keith said. "You have to be careful with him. He's sensitive, you know. You can't hurt him. He's the gang's pet, everyone's little brother. And you're walking on dangerous ground. Dallas was gonna pull you aside and give you this talk, but I figured that this would be the less violent version seeing as how he's like that and you two have been at each other's throats."  
  
"What are you saying," I asked, my voice cluless and blunt. I never was all that bright and sometimes people have to spell things out for me. This was one of those times. Plus, he was talking in circles. I hate it when people talk in circles.  
  
"If you and Johnny are trying to be more than friends you have to be careful not to break his heart," Keith said, his voice trying not to rise in anger. I have this problem with getting on people's nerves.  
  
"Keith, I'm not looking for anything more than friendship from anyone here," I stated truthfully. "Johnny is a good friend. I like him a lot, but only as a friend. I haven't done anything on purpose to make him think otherwise. Did he tell you that I did?"  
  
"No," Keith said, "but we all think that there's something between you two. I hope that if there is, you won't hurt him. For your sake and for his."  
  
I didn't really understand what my cousin meant by that. What was he talking about? Was Johnny really that important to the guys? I guessed that he was.  
  
I nodded but said nothing more. I got up and walked down the road, lost in my thoughts. I finally reached Keith's house and walked in the front door. Auntie Vivian was at work more than likely, either that or she was out with Lillian. I was all alone. Usually, that terrified me, but I wanted to be alone for awhile so that I could think.  
  
As I flopped down on the couch and threw my arm over my eyes, the phone rang. Lazily, I grabbed it and said a drowsy "hello".  
  
"Is Colleen there," asked a familiar, feminine voice.  
  
"Amara?! Is that you?!" I jumped up, clutching the phone hopefully. Could it be?  
  
"Hey, chica," Amara said happily. "Good to hear your voice!"  
  
"Same here. How are you?"  
  
It seemed like she paused for a while before she finally said, "I'm okay. I've been better."  
  
"You okay," I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just wanted to say hi to you."  
  
There was sudden yelling in the background from Amara's end. That was her father... Amara had been my best friend from the beginning. I knew her father... He was abusive, and extremley so. He never beat up on Amara, though. She was a daddy's girl. He loved Amara.  
  
"No, you didn't," I said. "I know something's up. What is it?"  
  
"We had a BM meeting today," she whispered nervously. Her father didn't know that she was in the gang. "Something has come up. Solo won't say much, but it's important, I can tell. You should really be here..."  
  
"Yeah, I wish I was there," I said, the meloncholy feeling in my heart creeping into my voice. "Have him call me, Amara, please. I need him to call me."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Amara said hurridely. "I've got to go, Colleen. I'll talk to you later, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya," I said. We hung up at the same time.  
  
I slouched down on the couch and chewed on my fingernails. They were down to the nubs already so there wasn't much more harm that could come out of it.   
  
What could be so important that Solo wouldn't tell anyone? It had to be something...horrific. I sat there and pondered a while, eventually falling asleep.  
  
When I awoke, it was dark outside. The room was pitch black, but I could hear Two-Bit's light snoring from his room. I sighed and sat up. I felt so alone. I hate being alone. Why, I never figured it out. Whatever the reason, I never stayed alone if I could help it. If I was ever alone, I got so scared that I had slight panic attacks. No one's perfect though, are they?  
  
I grabbed my light jacket and walked out of the house. The streets were empty. I vaguely wondered what time it was.   
  
Silently, I walked in the moonlight. An owl hooted somewhere. Nothing around me really caught my attention much. That is, until someone called my name.  
  
I turned around, only to see Dallas Winston and Steve Randell coming towards me. I heaved a big sigh and resigned to walking backwards.  
  
"What do you bums want," I called to them, zipping my jacket up and wrapping my arms around myself.  
  
"You cold," Dallas inquired. Why did he care if I was cold?  
  
"Nah, not really," I said. "Gets colder than this in England and Ireland."  
  
Dallas shrugged off his jacket and gently wrapped it around my shoulders. As much as I hated to admit it, it was a nice, warm jacket. The wool lining was really soft. I didn't even mind the smell of cigarette smoke.  
  
"So, what are ya doin' walking around here all by your lonesome at this time of night," asked Steve.  
  
I simply shrugged. How was I supposed to answer that question if I didn't even know? I didn't really say anything after that.  
  
"Well, ol' Tim Shepard is out lookin for me," Dallas said. "Hey, you think you can do me a favor, baby?"  
  
Tiredly, I asked,"What?" I had a feeling that I really didn't want to know.  
  
"Well," Dallas drawled, lighting a smoke and taking a long drag before he continued."I'm not really in the condition to fight Tim right now, so I figured that you, being a pretty lil' dame and all, could distract him for me while I get on to the Curtis house."  
  
"And when do you want me to do this?" I was going to hate myself in the morning for this one.  
  
"Right now," Dallas said, jumping behind a tree as a car turned around the corner. He grabbed his jacket off of my shoulders and I gasped as the cool night air came back to me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, that's it. All done for this chapter. I thought that was a good place to leave off because it's a good cliff hanger. And also, because I was out of ideas for now. Well, Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review! 


	6. Saving Dallas Winston

Chapter 6: Saving Dallas Winston  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I growled and continued strolling down the street, mumbling about how I better get something out of this deal.  
  
The car stopped beside me and the window rolled down, revealing none other than Tim Shepard behind the wheel.  
  
"You're the cousin of that one greaser with the sideburns, ain't ya," he asked, leaning out the window.  
  
"Yes, I am," I replied, wondering if he caught me correcting his english.  
  
"You seen Dallas Winston, baby?"  
  
"I ain't your baby."  
  
I came so close to kicking his stupid car that I had my foot drawn back to do it. It was probably a good thing that I didn't because he looked mad enough to kill and I didn't know about this jackass's policies about hitting women. For all I knew, he could have gotten out of the car and belted me so hard it would have broken my neck.  
  
"You seen Dallas Winston or not," demanded Shepad, smoothing a strand of dark hair out of his eyes.   
  
"Yeah," I said, near yelling at him. "He's hiding in those trees over there. Do all of us a favor and beat the life out of him."  
  
"My pleasure," he sneered and parked the car.   
  
I watched him get out and walk over to the trees. I couldn't see anything from my position, but I could hear the sound of yelling and then the sounds of running feet. I jumped into the car and slammed the driver's side door closed. Scrambling to the other side, I locked the passanger's door just as Dalllas came running to it.  
  
"LET ME IN, GODDAMNIT," he yelled frantically. "LET ME IN!!!"  
  
"Say please," I commanded. "NOW!"  
  
"PLEASE," he yelled. I smiled and unlocked the door.  
  
Dallas hopped in, soon followed by Steve who might as well have been sitting in Dally's lap. I had heard some things about Dallas Winston and one of those things was that he never ran from a fight. What was he doing now?  
  
"Damn side," he muttered to himself.  
  
I punched my foot on the gas as soon as Tim Shepard came out of the woods. He chased us for a while and I stuck my hand out the window, giving him a very rude gesture. At the time, I thought it was pretty funny. But what I didn't know was that later on, I'd pay for that.   
  
I don't really remember what was said in that car. I just remember my thinking that I'd take this car and drive back to North Carolina. After I dropped Steve and Dallas off, I really considered it. I decided against it, parked the car in a park somewhere and walked back home.   
  
By the time I got to Keith's house, it was daylight. I was almost ready to kill the next person I saw. I instead settled for sitting down in a chair on the front porch and going to sleep.  
  
I was awoken by voices and laughing. I opened my eyes and was welcomed by the sight of Johnny and Ponyboy's retreating backs.  
  
"What are you guys doing," I yelled sleepily.  
  
"Oh, hey Colleen," Johnny said softly.  
  
"Hey there, Johnny Cade," I called back. "What are ya'll up to?"  
  
"We just stopped by to get some poker cards from Two-Bit's room," responded Ponyboy shortly. I don't think he really liked me. I guess it was my fault. I was real rude a lot of the time when he was around. But I had nothing against the kid.  
  
"Oh." I got up out of my chair and stretched languidly. Boy, did it feel good to stretch in the sunlight.  
  
They stopped and waited for me to catch up with them. By the time I did, I realized that I'd left my shoes on the porch. As tempting as it was to walk around without shoes on, I had to get them or I'd be cutting my feet on rocks left and right.  
  
"Hold on a second," I said and ran back up to the porch.   
  
As I was hunting for my left shoe which had somehow gotten lost, I heard a car pull up. I didn't really pay much attention to it until I heard a door slam and footsteps behind me. I picked up my sneaker and tried to turn around, only to be grabbed by a pair of strong arms. I struggled, but I was easily subdued by the brute behind me.  
  
"Hey there, Bonnie," a deep, husky voice whispered into my ear.  
  
I froze in mid-motion of elbowing the person in the face, trying to place that voice. And when it finally clicked, my heart skipped several beats.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ANOTHER cliff-hanger. Man, I am evil. But see, cliff-hangers are like crack. Once you start, you get addicted. But I wouldn't know about the whole crack thing. I've never done it, myself. But from what I've heard, it's addictive. Anyway, before I get into trouble talking about crack....That's it. Wow, I cut it down this time, I think! GO ME! ::clears her throat:: Later Days Loyal Readers! Review. 


	7. Bonnie and Clyde Reunited

Thanks for your reviews, guys. They're really encouraging. All of them. From the "please update soon" ones to the long, crazy ones that Heaven leaves for every chapter. Thank all of you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Bonnie and Clyde Reunited  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey there, Bonnie," a deep, husky voice whispered into my ear.  
  
I froze in mid-motion of elbowing the person in the face, trying to place that voice. And when it finally clicked, my heart skipped several beats. I couldn't believe it. Could it really be?  
  
"Don't you have anything to say to me," the voice asked.  
  
"Hi," I managed to croak out. Once again, I tried to turn around but was once more denied by those strong arms.  
  
"I've missed you," were the three words whispered as warm, soft lips kissed the side of my neck teasingly. "So much that it hurts."  
  
I was completely speechless. I couldn't believe that this was happening... My mind reeled, screaming in surprise, begging me to wake up now if this was a dream. I tried one last time to turn around, and this time succeeded. I then came face to face with someone I had known what seemed to be all of my life and a million years before that. My heart sang at the mere sight of him.  
  
"Johnathan Kincade," I said breathlessly. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneek up on people like that?"  
  
"Yeah, but if I don't listen to them in the first place, why take that advice," he asked, cocking an eyebrow comically.  
  
I studied him closely, my eyes drinking in his every feature greedily. His coal black hair, his chocolate eyes, his tanned skin, his strong arms, his handsome face, his warm smile, his height, all of it. Warm tears of joy flooded my eyes and ran down my cheeks, leaving wet, chilly trails behind them.  
  
"Oh, babydoll, don't cry," he said, kissing them away tenderly. "It's all right. I swear."  
  
"It's not that," I sobbed. "I'm just so happy to see you! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
He smiled at me and hugged me close. I thought my heart would burst from all of the joy I felt at that moment. Surely life could get no better...  
  
"Colleen, who's this guy?"  
  
That voice seemed so familiar, but I couldn't recall it. Like it was from some faraway dream that I'd had a long time ago. Who was that? Then it clicked.   
  
It was Ponyboy. I looked over Johnathan's shoulder and saw that Ponyboy and Johnny were standing there, looking at me puzzingly.  
  
"This is Johnathan Kincade," I said happily, wiping my eyes against Johnathan's shoulder. "Johnathan, this is Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade."  
  
Releasing me from his secure embrace, Johnathan turned around an shook hands with the two teens. And for the first time since I got to Tulsa, I realized who Johnny reminded me of: Johnathan. I was shocked that I hadn't seen the resemblance earlier.  
  
About that time, Keith, Steve, Sodapop, and Dallas came strolling along. They stopped, looked at Johnathan and started in on the questions.  
  
"Who are they, Bonnie," Johnathan asked, protectively wrapping an arm around my waist.  
  
"The one with the long sideburns is my cousin and the others are his friends, Clyde," I explained. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Johnathan Kincade."  
  
"Wait a minute," Keith butted in, stepping foward. "I thought you said that your boyfriend's name is Solo."  
  
Keith's friends looked at me questioningly. Just as Bonnie and Clyde were reuntied, someone had to open their bigh mouth...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's the end of chapter 7. I'm sorry it isn't longer. I have like no inspiration. Which is why Tears of a Fallen Dove is starting to suck. That sounded kinda perverse considering what that particular story is about...::clears her throat:: Okay then. Anyway. That's it for now. I don't know how much longer this story is going to be but I hope it's pretty long. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review, Please?   
~::~£~::~Angie Marquin~::~£~::~  
(\ o /)  
( /_\ ) 


	8. My Finest Hour

Wow, long time since I updated this, huh? Well, I've been neglecting it. I'M SO SORRY! I was trying to finish the fifth Harry Potter book, and it's safe to say that I strongly dislike J.K.Rowling for killing off my favorite character. Anyway, you know the drill. I own no one from The Outsiders. I also don't own Missy "Duckie" Winston or Amara Adams. This chapter is actually inspired by a song called "My Finest Hour" by Cindy Valentine from a movie called Teen Witch. I love that song. That, and another of her songs, "Never Gonna Be The Same Again". I do not own those songs, all right? So, with that done, on with the long overdue chapter 8!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: My Finest Hour  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait a minute," Keith butted in, stepping foward. "I thought you said that your boyfriend's name is Solo."  
  
Keith's friends looked at me questioningly. Just as Bonnie and Clyde were reuntied, someone had to open their bigh mouth...  
  
"Bonnie?" Jonathan was looking deep into my eyes.   
  
"Someone gonna explain?" Darn Keith and his mouth! I glared daggers at him then prepared myself to answer.  
  
"Well, this is Solo," I said. "But you see, his real name is Jonathan. He just. . .doesn't like for people to know that he's Solo. Kinda like a secret disguise type thing." {Okay, lame, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. I forgot what I was going to say, so this will have to do. Flame me if you want. This is the only thing I could think of.}  
  
"Works for me," Keith said. He then walked up to Solo and shook hands with him. The introductions began and I was forgotten. I didn't mind. The distraction gave me more time to run my eyes over that wonderful body of Solo's. {Ooh, sounds like someone's a bit. . .excited? ^_^}   
  
The whole time everyone was getting to know one another, Dallas stood off to the side. If looks could kill, Solo would have been engulfed in flames and reduced to ashes in seconds. {How many times has that been used?} What was his problem? Solo hadn't done anything to him. I started foward to confront Dallas when two strong hands on my hips pulled me back against someone. I sighed. My backside was cradled by Solo's hips, his arms wrapped about my waist, his lips resting on my neck. {ooh, maybe children shouldn't read this? It's gettin' a little out of hand. I'll get the hose!}  
  
"What say we go away for awhile," Solo whispered. I shivered as his breath ghosted against my skin.  
  
"I say all right."  
  
I felt him smile. He quickly pulled me to his car and gentlemanly hepled me into the passenger's seat. He quickly got in and we drove away. Where were we going? Oh, I couldn't care less. As long as I was with him, with the promise of privacy, that was all I needed to know.   
  
He pulled up to one of the nicest hotels in town and helped me out again. Murmured words about him having a room here barely reached my ears as he led me up the stairs. My heart was beating frantically, pounding in my ears. Pulses were racing. I didn't even notice as he shut the room's door behind me. I sure did notice when his hands returned. I missed the gently caresses of his hands, his lips, everything. The bed was suddenly underneath me. There was nothing gentle about him this time. I didn't care. I matched him kiss for kiss, touch for touch.  
  
"I don't have. . . " Solo panted, digging through his wallet then throwing it across the room. "I don't have one, honey. We should stop."  
  
Stop? No, he didn't just say stop, did he? No. No stopping now. I roughly pulled him down to me again.   
  
"Don't you dare stop, Jonathan Kincade." I could barely breathe anymore. I didn't care. What teenage male used protection nowadays? Not many, but Solo did. Always for my sake. I just didn't care right now. I didn't care if I would get pregnant. It was highly unlikely that I would. So, what was a little risk now and then?  
  
I suddenly rolled, bringing Solo underneath me. The shock of this was evident on his face. He chuckled.   
  
"Well, this is something new," he said huskily. "You've changed, Colleen."  
  
"I have," I faintly heard myself say. So, I'd changed a bit. Who cared? He wasn't complaining. This was something new. I'd never felt this in control. I wasn't afraid to show him how I felt. We were in love. Things changed, but I wouldn't let them change between us. This was my finest hour. I was going to take my chances tonight.   
  
I leaned down and placed a cherishing kiss on his chest, right above his heart. And with that sweet, simple action, the best night of love that Solo had ever given me began.  
  
{Okay, we can just skip this because everyone knows what's going on here, so we can just skip it. If you don't know, don't ask. Go ask your parents.}  
  
It was much later that I sunk down into the mattress. My limbs ached with tiredness. Solo was lying beside me, nipping playfully at my neck. Even now, when I was about to pass out, I felt so alive. If only because I was in Solo's arms, I don't know. I didn't care. I just loved this feeling.  
  
"Colleen, we shouldn't have," he whispered against the crook of my neck.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're regretting this, Solo." Oh God, if he regretted something so beautiful as what had just taken place I would burst into tears.   
  
"No, it's not that, Colleen." He sat up and looked into my eyes. "It's just, what if I just got you pregnant? I don't want to cause something like that and then not be around to help you."  
  
What was he talking about? "Solo, you'll always be around to help me. Always and forever. Remember? We promised that. If I do get pregnant, so what? We love one another and we can raise a baby. We'll get married!"  
  
"Dear, sweet, optimistic Colleen," sighed Solo. He looked so sad. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. "If something should happen to me, I would want you to know that I love you so much. Do you hear me? I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Solo," I said, my own eyes watering. Something was wrong. He kept going on and on about how he wouldn't be here one day. What would I do then, he asked.   
  
"Solo, stop it!" By now, I was crying freely. "Stop talking like that! Just stop it! There is nothing that can ever come between us! Now, just hush. I'm going to go take a bath, I'll be back."  
  
"All right, sweetheart." He kissed me lovingly then watched as I walked into the bathroom.   
  
I ran the tub full of hot water. Bathing salts were added, along with some bubble bath. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. My flat stomach caught my eyes. Call me vain, but I loved my flat belly. It was bruised right now from that last beating I had gotten from those Socs. Little did I know, as I stared at myself then slipped into the tub, that in a few month's time, my cherished small waist line would be swelling with the little life inside of me. . .   
  
*Finest Hour*  
  
  
  
I'm not afraid to show you how I feel  
  
I'm not afraid to say I've changed  
  
So many things have happened  
  
Too many times  
  
I can't help my feelings alive  
  
It's gonna be my finest hour  
  
I'm gonna take my chance tonight  
  
Don't stop me now cause I've got the power  
  
Just be with me in my finest hour  
  
There'll be candlelight  
  
As the music plays  
  
As we sip champaigne through the night  
  
And you take my hand  
  
And we start to dance  
  
When we share a kiss  
  
It'll be alright  
  
It's gonna be my finest hour  
  
I'm gonna take my chance tonight  
  
Don't stop me now cause I've got the power  
  
Just be with me in my finest hour tonight  
  
It's gonna be my finest hour  
  
I'm gonna take my chance tonight  
  
Don't stop me now cause I've got the power  
  
Just be with me in my finest hour  
  
It's gonna be my finest hour  
  
I'm gonna take my chance tonight  
  
Don't stop me now cause I've got the power  
  
Just be with me in my finest hour  
  
tonighhhttttttt  
  
It's gonna be my finest hour  
  
I'm gonna take my chance tonight  
  
Don't stop me now cause I've got the power  
  
Just be with me in my finest hour  
  
  
  
~Cindy Valentine and Larry Weir  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And CUT! That's a rap. Thank you for your time. That came off kind of lame, but sorry, I wasn't that inspired. But I thought that I would get this chapter out just the same. I don't know when the next one will be coming, but I'll try to get it out just the same. As for my other stories, it's the same deal. Well, Later Days, Loyal Readers! Reivew, please. 


	9. Last Kiss

Okay, I'm sorry for the wait on this one, but I had to decide if I really want to do what I'm going to do in this chapter. This is pretty hard for me, but I'm gonna do it. No one kill me! Please! This is something that I have to do for the sake of this story!   
  
Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing from the book The Outsiders. It all belongs to the genius mind of S. E. Hinton. I also do not own the song "Last Kiss". That's by Pearl Jam. Well, I think it's by someone else and Pearl Jam just re-sung it. Whatever. Either way, I don't own it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 - Last Kiss  
  
1 Month Later. . .  
  
I was getting fat fast. I knew it wasn't fat. It was a baby. Solo's baby. Even though I had already went to three pant sizes bigger, I couldn't have been happier. Finally, my own child. Mine and Solo's child. Just the thought of it brought a smile to my face.   
  
In fact, my happiness seemed to be catching on with everyone. Keith was tickled pink. The only one who seemed to detest the thought of a baby was Dallas Winston. If it was possible, he became even more moody and dangerous. He barely came around me anymore. Of course, I was too busy to notice. I was already planning everything out, from the clothes to colleges. Okay, so I got a little carried away. Your first baby is a big deal. You want everything to be perfect.  
  
And for that time, everything was perfect. Solo was the perfect example of a caring father, staying with me at Keith's house, constantly worrying over me and our unborn child. Everyone was so happy. Sadly, as a changing waltz, life took another turn.  
  
It was a Saturday night, beautiful in every way. It was cool, the sky clear, stars shining bright, and the full moon showing in all of it's glory. I was lounging on my bed, reading another of the million parenting books that Auntie Vivian bought me when Solo came in slowly with a large dress bag.  
  
"Hey, honey," I said. He came over to my side, kissed my cheek, then kissed my belly, a habit that he'd picked up recently.   
  
"I've got a surprise for you," he whispered. "Put this dress on and we'll head out."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
He just smiled mischeviously at me. "Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?"  
  
By now, I knew better than to try to pry things from Solo when he didn't want to tell. He had a way about him that would make you laugh and forget about what you wanted to know. I swear, that man could charm a fish from the water and a bird from the sky. I dressed obediently. When I was done, he led me out and our night began.  
  
He took me to a fancy resturant, looking so elegant, even if he was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He had me dressed in a simple white dress with flat-bottomed dress shoes. I felt so out of place at the resturant in my fancy clothes with all of the other fancily-clad people. My Solo looked right at home with these upper-class, well-to-do hotshots. He was so smart and charming. It's funny how life can take someone as pure and intellegent as Solo, my Solo whom everyone loved, and give them the worst life possible. He was too good for this world.   
  
After dinner, Solo drove to the park. For the first time since he got there, I exaimed the car we were in. I couldn't help but laugh. Solo was driving his father's car. We parked and he turned down the radio. As he shook slightly, he turned to me.  
  
"Coll?"   
  
"Yes, Solo?"  
  
"I have to tell you something." Oh, how quickly that got me on my guard.  
  
"What is it, baby?"  
  
"I feel bad about getting you pregnant. No, don't say anything yet. I have to say this before I don't have a chance. I feel bad that I got you pregnant and I may have to leave you alone. I never wanted to hurt you, Colleen. I love you so much. So this is why I'm doing this." He slipped a ring box from his pocket and took my hand in his. "Baby, please, marry me."   
  
My eyes welled up with tears. You always see in the movies how the girl just breaks down crying. It seems like such an emotional expereince. Like your heart is expanding with every emotion that you feel towards that one special person. Yeah, it's like that. Exactly like that. Trust me, you'll see when the right guy propses to you.  
  
"Yes." That was the only word I could form through my tears and sobs. That was the only word that Solo needed. He gathered me into his arms and hung on like hell. For the rest of my life, I would finally be with my Solo. My darling, handsome, sensitive Solo, who I loved more than I could possible explain. I could never put into words the love I had for Solo, and I probably never will be able to.  
  
After a few minutes for us to recover, Solo started home. I clung to his hand, all smiles. I had dreamed about this moment since the moment I had met him. I couldn't believe that it had finally come true.   
  
Reaching out, I turned the radio to a 50's station that I liked real well and listened as a song finished. When my eyes returned to the road in front of us, I saw them.  
  
Two blinding headlights, heading right for us. Time seemed to slow down and I was transported from my body, looking down on it all. Solo slammed down hard on the breaks. He jerked the wheel hard to the right. A piercing scream rang through the night. I didn't even realize that it was I who had screamed. The car struck us head on. Solo's father's prized 1957 Cadillac turned for a flip, landing on the hood. It all seemed so surreal, like I couldn't feel anything but the sound told me how I should feel. It wasn't until later, when I was reading about the article in a newspaper, that I found out this eternal time in which we were tossed around in a shower of glass was actually only a few seconds.   
  
When I could finally feel my body again, I could feel something warm flowing down one side of my face. «Blood», I thought numbly. «I must be bleeding.» Franticly, I groped around for Solo's hand. Oh, how I wished I handn't found it. It was so bloody and full of glass that I cut myself. Still, I clung to his hand and somehow turned myself around. If I had thought that whatever happened to me had been bad, Solo must have been a thousand times worse.  
  
Solo had never gotten into the habit of wearing his seat belt. He payed dearly for it. He was slumped over, the side of his head bashed in. Blood just ran freely. Suddenly, I went totally numb. It was too much blood.   
  
"Solo," I called weakly. Oh God, why wouldn't he open his eyes?! Panic rose in me. That was the first feeling that returned, shortly followed by heartbreak. Even if I wouldn't admit it to myself, I knew. I knew what was going to happen on this night. How I wished it wasn't true. . .  
  
Gently, I lifted his head. At my touch, his eyes opened, those dark orbs looked at me from what seemed a hundred miles away.  
  
"Colleen?"  
  
"I'm here, baby, I'm here," I whispered. I don't know why I thought I had to be quiet, but I just couldn't stop whispering. The sobs that nearly strangled me might have had something to do with it. I'm not sure.  
  
"Honey, I love you," he said. Solo was crying. "I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt you for anything in the world. I wish I had a million lifetimes with you. . ."  
  
"Solo, we still have this lifetime. We're gonna get better and we're gonna get married and raise our baby and grow old together and even die together when we're old. It'll be all right."  
  
"Oh, my hopeful, optimistic Colleen." He gently took my face between his hands and kissed me with so much love that my heart shattered into a million pieces then and there. "Just hold me close, Bonnie. I'm so cold."  
  
So I held him. I held him and I cried my heart out. I screamed for help a few times, but I figured that it was pretty useless. We were on an deserted backroad in the middle of nowhere. Who in the world could hear my screams?  
  
Before I blacked out, I heard a verse from the radio which was still playing. It was song from the fifties, something that I hadn't paid very much attention to when it was popular, but now that I heard this verse, it really caught my attention. The verse was "I lost my love, my life that night."   
  
"Last Kiss"  
  
Where oh where can my baby be  
  
The Lord has took her away from me  
  
She's gone to Heaven so I've got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
We were out on a date   
  
In my daddy's car  
  
We hadn't driven very far  
  
There in the road  
  
Straight ahead  
  
I couldn't stop  
  
So I swerved to the right  
  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
  
The screaming tires, the busting glass  
  
The painful scream that I heard last  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to Heaven so I've got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
When I woke up the rain was pouring down  
  
There were people standing all around  
  
Something warm was flowing through my eyes  
  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
  
I lifted her head  
  
She looked at me and said, "Hold me close just a little while"  
  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
  
I found the love I knew I'd miss  
  
Now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
  
I lost my love, my life  
  
That night  
  
Where oh were can my baby be  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to Heaven so I've got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yup, that's it. Sorry if this took a while to get out, but I hope it was worth the wait. Lemme know what you thought. ^_^ 


End file.
